I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device connected to a battery of an internal combustion engine to improve the efficiency of the engine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
To our knowledge no attempt has heretofore been made to provide a device coupled to a battery for an engine which utilizes magnetic fields to produce ion transfer and increase the efficiency of the engine.